


Don't ask Tsumu to cook eggs, no matter what

by saiee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHinaWeek 2020, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiee/pseuds/saiee
Summary: "Atsumu-san...""Yes, Shoyo-kun?""I believe scrambled eggs are supposed to be yellow and fluffy?"Atsumu will not back down on this one. "Shoyo-kun, I did say 'I will try'. I never said 'I will succeed'."Atsumu tried to cook scrambled egg for Shou-kun but failed miserably. Well, food has been his twin brother's specialty anyway...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Don't ask Tsumu to cook eggs, no matter what

**Author's Note:**

> My first try to post just because I want to try the prompt for #atsuhinaweek (^o^) Day 3 : Domestic
> 
> WARNING : Trying hard Atsumu x Mature/Tease Hinata <3 Hope you like it!

"Atsumu-san..."

"Yes, Shoyo-kun?"

"I believe scrambled eggs are supposed to be yellow and fluffy?"

Atsumu will not back down on this one. "Shoyo-kun, I did say 'I will try'. I never said 'I will succeed'."

Hinata Shoyo stared at the taller man whose wearing a pink apron on top of his black PJs, standing in the middle of the kitchen and holding a plate of what was supposed to be some scrambled eggs... He should have took Osamu-san's words seriously about his twin brother's cooking. Poor eggs.

Shaking his head, Hinata walked into the kitchen and towards the setter who is still holding the plate, with burnt eggs, looking proud as if he won an argument. He took the plate and placed it on the counter top. Like a mother reprimanding her son, the red-haired man stared up at Atsumu who's still wearing that proud face, although its falling off a bit with the way Hinata is looking at him.

"Atsumu-san, I did say I'm hungry. I never said it has to be eggs though." There is something between Atsumu and eggs, even in the past. As what Osamu-san said, 'Don't ask 'Tsumu to cook eggs, no matter what.' 

"But ye like eggs! It has to be eggs!" Atsumu reasoned. To Hinata though, he sounded just like a child. Okay, a cute child. 

"Well, I appreciate the thought. How about I do the cooking now? Even though I'm so tired because of a certain someone..." 

"Shoyo-kun, that's cruel. The eggs will go to waste. ALSO, there's a certain someone who kept begging for more..." 

This conversation irked Hinata, just a tiny little bit... The taller man is acting so cute, but he's still terribly hungry and now, he had to prepare the breakfast himself. He should have not agreed to the other man who promised to cook for him the morning after. 

"WHO was the one who begged first, Atsumu-san?" 

That took the other man by surprise. His Shoyo-kun is winning this argument. "Shou-kun..." Atsumu's attitude switched from an arrogant boyfriend to an apologetic one, the best he can. "Yer've been away for the weekend, how could I not beg?" 

Hinata went home to Sendai for the weekend since its his mother's birthday. Atsumu would have went with him if only he didn't have an interview for a sports mag. 

"Point taken. How about you, offering to cook for me in the morning?"

It seems Atsumu will not get away unscathed. 

"I did not think that we only have some eggs and bread left..."

"We don't have eggs now, do we?" 

"Well, if we eat this with the bread and coffee or milk, I'm sure sure it wouldn't be that bad, Shou-kun." Atsumo smiled sheepishly. "Since we're sharing, it will taste better." 

He had to admit, Atsumu-san is so cute when he acts like a child. Hinata was not one to argue anyway, its just that he's so damn hungry, he let his stomach speaks. 

With that, he gave out a heavy sigh and leaned towards the taller man. "You owe me Miya Onigiri." He placed his palms on his boyfriend's cheeks and kissed him firmly on the lips. "I will get my revenge after Osamu-san hears what you did to the precious eggs." 

Atsumu pouted his lips after hearing his twin's name, but he wrapped his arms around Hinata's hips, their bodies swaying in a silent tune. 

"And what did you said again? It has to be eggs because I love eggs? All we have are eggs anyway, Atsumu-san." He grinned. 

"That's enough, Shou-kun. Ye've had yer fun. I know yer hungry so let's eat now, shall we? Then we can do some groceries and I'll treat you to something nice."

"Ooooh, what a cool boyfriend you are, 'Tsumu-san." Hinata used his arms to pull the taller man down to him and kissed him, this time on the cheek. He was rewarded with one of the sweetest smile he ever saw.

"Ain't I the coolest?" 

"You can be if we can forget about the eggs you murdered... Oh! Wait, let me take a picture of the eggs first so I can show it to Osamu-san!" Hinata broke out of their embrace and ran out of the kitchen. He can hear Atsumu running and screaming after him.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what Atsumu's level of skill when it comes to cooking (^_-) But I kinda like the idea of him messing up in the kitchen ^o^


End file.
